Recuerdos memories
by MiSaki AiSaka
Summary: que pasaria si despues de huir de la realidad, de huir a un sentimiento al que se le tiene miedo aceptar,huir de la cruda realidad, y de una situacion a la que se prefire no saber los motivos, abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta de que ahora es muy tarde para regresar.¿será verdad esto?


Capitulo 00: (Takahashi Misaki) ''RECUERDOS''

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de la obscuridad que llenaba mi habitación, ese lugar que aunque pareciera un hogar para mí no lo era así, ante mis ojos era un espacio solo y sin vida, pues desde que me mude a aquí, las cosas que creí se aclararían y darían sentido a mi vida se han ido por completo. Hasta el momento todo lo que hago es por rutina, un simple acto reflejo. Cosas como levantarme temprano por la mañana para ir a la universidad, bañarme, vestirme, comer algo antes de irme, salir tomar el camión, tomar todas mis clases, luego lo inevitable, regresar a ese lugar. Hacia todo por evitar pensar en donde me encontraba, hacia los deberes y casi inmediatamente me iba directo a dormir.

Al principio me preguntaba el si era mejor el regresarme a su lado, al lado de aquel ser que tanta confusión causo en mi, de aquel al que empecé a amar, a querer poco a poco, pero siempre me invadía un sentimiento, para mi desconocido  
- ¡oh! ¡Valla! ¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?

Hoy como de vez en cuando, me dirigí a la habitación pues necesitaba recordar, necesitaba verlo aunque fuera en mi mente, saque un cuaderno, era uno de mis diarios, al abrirlo leí la pagina en la que se encontraba.

-hoy me la pase muy bien, usagi-san me dio un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Al terminar el día me sentía raro, era como empezar a aceptar este sentimiento por él.

Aunque al principio no quería ir, quería pasármela en casa y si acaso realizar el festejo que tanto quería darme aquí mismo, pero como siempre, terminamos por ir a un tour por todo Tokio, fuimos a uno de esos restaurantes lujosos, comimos asta saciarnos, o por lo menos yo-pensé, pues él se la pasaba mirándome, era como si ya hubiese planeado todo con lujo de detalles, tal vez no me estaba mirando, tal vez estaba esperando en que yo acabara para llevarme al siguiente sitio, pero enserio parecía que tenía los ojos fijos en mi!. Al acabar, fuimos al cine, tomamos un helado en el parque y de ahí a un hotel, claro está que como a usagi-san no se le escapa nada, me llevo a uno de los pocos hoteles lujosos, también sabía que no era pura casualidad pues aparentaba que el lugar había sido previamente elegido.

Entramos en el interior de edificio y nos dirigimos al elevador.

-espera aquí un poco Misaki, enseguida regreso

-eh? Ajam

Usagi-san se dirigió a la recepción, hablo un poco con la recepcionista y al regresar iba consigo el recamarero quien nos dirigió a la habitación en el último piso

…

-señores, por aquí, síganme-dijo el joven que nos acompañaba mientras hacía que lo siguiéramos

-mmm…si aquí es, habitación 801, pasen y disfruten su estancia-

Gracias-dijo usagi-san en respuesta

Wou!-dije al entrar

Todo estaba tan elegante. Se oyó como la puerta se cerraba a nuestras espaldas y sin previo aviso usagi-san se lanzó sobre mí, me abrazo y me empezó a besar

-no...U…usagi-san…quita tus manos de ahí  
-Misaki

-… (Beso)

-te quiero

Como pude logre zafarme pero él no trato de retenerme

-voy a darme un baño-dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Me adentre a la bañera, el agua era agradable, disfrutaba mucho del momento pues todo el día había estado plagado de las atenciones de usagi-san, era tan relajante pero por alguna extraña razón se me hizo algo extraño que él no intentara acompañarme durante el baño

-aaah! Ahora que estas planeando?!- no lo sabía y eso me estaba ya incomodando así que decidí apurarme tenía que saber que estaba planeando el estúpido de usagi-san  
Salí lo más rápido que pude y al entrar en el cuarto valla sorpresa que me pegue

-Usagi-san ¿Qué es esto?

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MISAKI!-lo dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce y cálida muy pocas veces la había visto

La escena que veía era a usagi-san sentado junto a una mesa colocada frente a la ventana y sobre esta había un pastel. Era extraño pues la habitación estaba prácticamente a obscuras solo la luz de las velas del pastel alumbraban aunque con poca intensidad y aun así toda esa escena quedo plasmada en mi mente.

Cominos algo de aquel pastel y bebimos un poco de vino charlamos un poco y tan pronto acabamos usagi san me cargo en brazos y caímos sobre la cama, esta vez todo era diferente pues no quería que se alejara quería que estuviéramos juntos por mucho tiempo mas, era lo que más deseaba, lo deseaba a él, pero me daba tanto miedo aceptarlo. Comenzó a besarme, yo me aferre a él

-usagi-san no me dejes nunca- fue un suave susurro pero aun así tuve respuesta

-nunca Misaki, siempre estaré a tu lado

-t-te a-amo….

No pude ver la cara de usagi pero sabía que mis sentimientos habían llegado, sabía que me había logrado escuchar…

No dijimos mas, perdí la noción del tiempo…..sentía las ahora cálidas manos de usagi-san recorriendo mi cuerpo, me sentía estremecer, sentía como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo  
ahh! U-sa-usagi-san! No lo podía evitar, por fin me estaba permitiendo a mi mismo sentir por fin no trataba de evitar que sucediera, en verdad lo deseaba tanto, no sé cómo es que pude aguantar todo este tiempo, mintiéndome a mí mismo, a quien engaño, lo amo tanto y así había sido desde siempre.

Sus besos recorrían mi cuerpo, las sensaciones placenteras me llenaban, era inevitable una que otra vez profundos gemidos de placer salían de mi boca. Su respiración era agitada y el latido de su corazón era muy rápido, pero nada de eso importaba, mi respiración y mis latidos se compensaban a los de él, sus caricias seguían recorriendo cada parte de mi ya excitado cuerpo, sentía como poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta llegar a mi ya erecto miembro

-Misaki, déjame usar mi boca

-…..no dije nada pero lo deseaba tanto

Su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo, era tan excitante, mientras su mano tocaba mis pezones el mantenía en su boca mi miembro, sentía ya tanto placer que me sentía venir y así fue

-u-usagi-san no no hagas eso, es asqueroso…aaah!

En eso sus manos hicieron acto de presencia, una de ellas recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca sabia a lo que iba, vencí mi timidez abrí mi boca y comencé a lamer sus dedos, luego los retiro y me beso, lo sentía ya en el inicio de mi entrada, me estaba preparando para lo siguiente, no importaba deseaba tanto ser completamente de él. Me tomo en brazos rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, mi cuerpo se estremeció una vez más

-Misaki, relájate- dijo con una dulce voz

No pude mas de mi boca salieron gemidos de dolor y de placer, el mundo ya no importaba si estaba a su lado, mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, se retorcía de placer, el sentirlo dentro de mí era una increíble sensación, sus suaves caricias seguían mientras un vaivén iniciaba

-Aaah!...aaah! ambos ya tan excitados, rodee con mis manos su cuello y tome la iniciativa nos besamos apasionadamente pero aun así era tan dulce y tierno, sentía que me faltaba respirar, sabía que no era así, el ritmo del vaivén cada vez era más acelerado, por dentro me rompía en pedazos, no importaba, me sentía tan completo

Aaah! A...Aki…hiko….aaah!- era ya tanto el placer y una vez más me venía –m vengo! Aaah! – era tan excitante

Misaki aaah!-

El calor, las sensaciones, los gemidos, el placer y el dolor hacían ya su efecto, mi respiración estaba agitada, éramos uno, unidos para siempre, el momento había llegado y una vez más el ritmo se acelero

-ya no puedo más…..aaah!  
i luego ambos, al mismo tiempo nos dejamos venir, dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo que aun se encontraba agitado, usagi-san me rodeo con sus brazos y allí acurrucado perdiéndome en la inconsciencia escuche un

-t amo

M quede dormido no sin antes decirle

-yo…también

…

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, me sentía como nunca antes me sentía completo, sentía que ya nada me faltaba

Abrí los ojos y me di vuelta, allí estaba él, aun durmiendo, su rostro tan angelical parecida a la de un niño, no quise despertarlo, como pude me acerque, lo abrace y una vez más me quede dormido

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por su rostro y seguida de esta, muchas más.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué no pude quedarme junto a él?- grite a la solitaria habitación, claro está, nadie me contesto….


End file.
